


Silent Agreement

by glim



Series: pthon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Community: summerpornathon, Established Relationship, M/M, Secrets, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He'll find it, Merlin decides later as he dozes next to Arthur, he'll find whatever it is that'll make Arthur cry out for him.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2014 Challenge Two: Secrets & Lies.

Arthur's so quiet in bed. So quiet and controlled. It's not that he isn't interested or enthusiastic -- he's certainly happy enough to pull Merlin onto the bed nearly every afternoon after training, eager and half-hard by the time he gets his breeches off -- but he's just so...

 _Quiet_ , Merlin thinks, rocking his hips into the cradle of Arthur's lap. They're both flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, the late afternoon sun painting gold stripes over their skin through the bed curtains. Merlin gasps when Arthur cants his hips, pressing a hand to Arthur's chest to take Arthur in deeper. He's been muttering ridiculous endearments and encouragements to Arthur, not able to stop himself, not when Arthur's so warm and close to him and not when he knows the afternoon will wane too quickly into an evening when he has to give Arthur up to the court. 

Arthur runs his hands up and down Merlin's sides, settling at his hips to hold Merlin tight and close. His jaw clenches and he gasps, the sound as tight and close as the space between them, and comes with such a look of desperate relief on his face that Merlin practically cries out for him. 

He'll find it, Merlin decides later as he dozes next to Arthur, he'll find whatever it is that'll make Arthur cry out for him. 

-

The mission proves more difficult than Merlin anticipated. 

Snitching Arthur's keys in the hopes of finding a secret stash of illicit manuscripts only results in the discovery of a random sheaf of old parchment that includes: a few letters, some early attempts at speech writing, and a few scraps of what could possibly be pornographic writing but in Latin. The only people Merlin can think to ask to translate are Gaius (no), Geoffrey (NO), and maybe Morgana (oh god no). 

Asking Arthur if he wants to try something new in bed earns him a curious nod and an expectant smile. Eventually, he has to invent some new idea on the spot and he ends up fucking Arthur over the prince's map-covered desk. 

Maps are not Arthur's kink, though he does seem to enjoy the sound of Merlin scrabbling to avoid coming all over them. Further experiments prove that he does not like being tickled (the feathers make him sneeze) or being tied up (or, disappointingly, tying Merlin up). 

In the end, Merlin wonders if being as quiet as possible in bed is Arthur's secret kink. 

\- 

Which is fine, Merlin finds himself thinking on another warm afternoon as he strokes Arthur's sweat damp chest. 

Arthur likes a lot of other things in bed -- he likes being here, in Merlin's tiny bedroom, where it's cool and quiet; he likes pressing Merlin down into the pillows, kissing him roughly and biting his way to Merlin's stomach while Merlin squirms beneath him; he likes waking Merlin up before sunrise to suck him off and leave him with a warm, sated feeling for the rest of the day; he likes the way Merlin slides his cock between his thighs, skin slick with oil, and teases him until he's shivering with want. 

Merlin gathers thought upon thought, memory upon memory, and feels his cock press hard and hot to Arthur's thigh as he does so. His fingers wander past Arthur's chest to his groin, where Merlin palms his erection. 

"You're quiet today," Arthur says, voice low and deep with desire, and he shifts beneath Merlin's touch. There's a needy little expression on his face, and his tongue darts out to lick his lips just before he gives Merlin that expectant look once more. 

"Oh," Merlin says, and then smiles. "I was thinking about you. I was thinking about how you look right now, and how you look spread out on your own bed, and how you'll always be my prince no matter what happens..." 

Arthur gasps, sudden and sharp, and his body arches towards Merlin on the narrow bed. It doesn't matter what Merlin says next, because it's all a tumble of words and sighs and laughter as Arthur comes over his hand.


End file.
